


Teach Us The Lesson We Should Learn

by blackmariahlee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Carlos must teach him a lesson, Cecil is the misbehaving student, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Bondage, M/M, Oops, Roleplay, also Carlos is a dork, also age gap, and I love it, at all, but it's not super obvious, dom!Carlos/sub!Cecil, mostly Carlos uses the word slut a lot, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmariahlee/pseuds/blackmariahlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Carlos/Sub!Cecil play teacher's slut. There really isn't much else to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Us The Lesson We Should Learn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally just wrote this in like twenty minutes. And it was originally for the kinkvale blog over on Tumblr. They're good people and inspired me to do this.

          “Bend over.” Carlos thrilled slightly to watch Cecil obey his words almost before he was done speaking them. “So eager to behave now, hmmm?” He ran his hand through Cecil’s hair before grabbing a handful and pulling his head back. “Well, are you going to answer me?”

          “Yes, sir. Very eager, sir.” Cecil was already panting slightly and Carlos almost smirked. He released his hold on Cecil’s hair. His hand ran down the younger man’s back, tugging his shirt free of his pants.

          “If only you were so well behaved and focused in class. You wouldn’t be here now, would you?” Carlos’ hands moved up underneath Cecil’s shirt before he moved to unbuckle his belt.

          “No, sir.” Cecil shivered. Carlos did so love to see his boyfriend bent over his work desk like this. Of course, it would make working at the work desk a bit more difficult next time. The older man pulled the belt free of the loops.

          “Bring your hands up, Cecil.” His words were obeyed immediately and he did smirk this time. He took Cecil’s wrists in hand and wrapped his belt around them. Carlos was careful as he fastened it. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

          “Yes, sir.”

          “Are you going to take your punishment well?” Cecil’s pants came undone next and Carlos tugged and let them fall to the floor.

          “Yes, sir.”

          “Good.” Carlos ran his hand over Cecil’s ass. Just enjoying the feel of him underneath his hand. He raised his hand and brought it back down with a slap. Cecil gasped softly. Carlos repeated the action and Cecil’s hips jerked this time.

          “Do you like being spanked, huh? You like being a good little slut for your professor, Cecil?” The next one came a bit harder. “Answer me.”

          “Yes, sir.”

          “Say it.” Another spank.

          “I like being your good little slut, sir.”

          “And you’re so good at it.” Carlos opened the top drawer with his other hand and pulled the bottle of lubricant out. “My perfect slut.”

          “Your slut, sir.” Cecil was practically shaking as Carlos opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto three fingers.

          “Damn right you are.” He eased the first finger in and Cecil pushed his hips back. “So eager to please me?”

          “Yes, sir. Please, more sir.”

          “Patience, young padawan.” Carlos winced slightly. Fuck. Did his inner nerd have to come out now? He thought he saw Cecil’s shoulders shake slightly with laughter. It died off when Carlos located his prostate. “All good things to those who wait, my eager little slut.” He added a second finger and Cecil moaned. Carlos thrust his fingers, stretching Cecil carefully. God, he looked so fucking good right now. His head turned to the side on the desk, his glasses askew and his mouth open, panting slightly as his hips pushed back into Carlos touch.

          “Please, please, sir. More!” Carlos obliged and added a third finger. With his free hand, he grabbed Cecil’s hair again, pulling his head back and kissed him roughly.

          “Are you ready to take my cock like the eager slut you are?”

          “Yes, sir. Please, sir!” Cecil grabbed at the edge of the desk with his bound hands.

          “I didn’t hear you say it.”

          “Please, sir! I want your cock now, please!”

          “That’s my boy.” Carlos pulled his fingers out and poured more lube onto his cock. He tossed the bottle aside, which he knew he would regret later, and slowly slid inside of Cecil. He hissed through his teeth. Cecil moaned and arched his back, waiting for Carlos to move. Carlos grabbed Cecil’s hips roughly and began thrusting.  
“You like that?” He panted into Cecil’s ear, bending over him. God he felt amazing. “You like my cock?”

          “Gods, yes, sir! Love your cock, sir. Please, more. Harder!” Carlos slapped Cecil’s ass. “Sir! Please, harder, sir!” Carlos tugged Cecil into another rough kiss as he started moving harder and faster. Reluctantly releasing Cecil’s hip, he took the younger man’s cock into his hand. Cecil cried out and his fingernails scrabbled against the desk.  
“Yes, sir! Oh please, sir. Gods, Carlos!” His hand stilled on Cecil’s cock and he almost sobbed out his, “Sir!” Carlos resumed stroking his cock as he fucked Cecil, pulling on his hair.

          “My good little slut.”

          “Yes, sir!” Cecil cried out as he came across the desk and Carlos was quick to follow, pulling harder on Cecil’s hair. They both stayed there, bent over the desk for a moment, breathing heavily. Slowly, Carlos pulled out and pulled Cecil upright and turned him around.

          “Good boy.” Cecil smiled. Carlos removed the belt from his wrists and dropped it on the desk. He took Cecil gently into his arms and sat back on his office chair, holding Cecil in his lap. Cecil kicked off his pants and pulled his legs up to better curl up in Carlos’ lap. Carlos kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair.

          “I love you, baby.”

          “I love you, Carlos.”

          “My sweet, beautiful, good boy. You were so good. I think my amazing, perfectly imperfect baby deserves a nice, warm bath. How does that sound?”

          “Sounds good, Carlos.” Cecil cuddled against Carlos chest, running his fingers through the hair there.

          “All right, baby. And then we’ll make you some dinner and we can watch a movie and eat in bed?”

          “You’re too good to me.”

          “Nothing is too good for my baby.” Carlos kissed him gently. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first serious BDSM attempt and also my first go at m/m smut. So...literally any critique is SUPER welcome. Like, please tell me if I've fucked up somewhere. And also, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
